Bleeding to the Beat
by Dead Souls
Summary: Amu is murdered and Ikuto is severely affected by her death. Edward and Al are working on the case and are trying to question Ikuto about the murder. Ikuto runs away and decides to end his life. he believes he is cursed. but surprise Amu might not be dead


**A/N: I decided to try a new story. Hopefully everyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of these charachets and also this might turn into a LEMON!**

**(Ikutos POV)**

I sat in the waiting room; waiting for the news I hoped wouldn't be her death. The empty feeling in my stomach made me nervous and I stood up, beginning to pace in front of the bench. Screams filled the hallway as a group of nurses ran through with a gurney. The man was bleeding everywhere and was begging for his wife and the wife was trying to catch up with the nurses, screaming for her husband to be okay.

I squeezed myself into the wall so they could pass and held my breath. I hated the scent of death; even through it was always around me. Everyone I get associated with seems to end up dying, so I seclude myself. Amu was the first person I got had gotten close to in many years and now she was in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. If she died because of me, I would end my own life to save others of my curse.

My sister ran down the hallway and right into my arms. "Oh, Ikuto! I'm so sorry!" Tears were streaming down her face; she was crying tears that I couldn't. My body felt numb. We sat on the bench and I held her as she cried for Amu and me.

Utau cried herself to sleep in my lap and I just sat there thinking as I brushed strands of hair from her face. I looked up, snapping out of my daze and noticed the doctor rounding the corner. Fear stiffened my limbs as I slowly laid Utau down and walked over to the doctor.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" He looked at me as I nodded at him. "She's gone. We did all we could and it just wasn't enough. Her lungs were punctured in several places and many bones were fractured. Even if she had lived it would have been very painful for her to move and breathe. I'm sorry for your loss."

I stood there, numb. The doctor placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Utau stirred and slowly sat up before hurrying over to me and the doctor.

"Ikuto? What's wrong? Is Amu okay?" she rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. But I was frozen.

"Amu-Chan didn't make it." The words slipped from the doctors lips an Utau froze to the spot. Silence filled the hall, but was shattered by Utau's sudden burst of whimpers and tears. The ice that had frozen me to the spot melted and I wrapped my arms around her, leading her to the bench again. The doctor helped me lead her there and was lead away from us by a nurse.

Suddenly a short guy, dressed in black and was wearing a red trench coat, walked around the corner and headed in our direction.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" He said stopping in front of me. His golden blond hair was braided in the back and his yellowish eyes studied me curiously.

"Yes. What do you want? I'm a little busy." I looked down at Utau, who was still crying her eyes out.

"I need you to come and talk to me, outside." He looked behind his shoulder and sighed. "Al, come out here, it's all right."

A giant metal guy came around and Yoru hid around the back of my head.

"Ikuto! He so big! Kya~" He peaked around my head as the giant guy walked up to the blond and stood there.

"Please come with us. We just need some information." Al said rubbing the helmet of the armour. I looked down at Utau and she let go, sitting up, so I could follow them. Yoru followed close behind.

Once we were outside they looks saddened and the short guy put his hands in his coat pockets. He drew out his left hand and showed me a little pocket watch with an emblem on it. "Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. This is my little brother Alphonse Elric. We need to ask you about the murder that happened. We know that Amu Hinamori was a close friend but we need you to come with us."

I stood there a second and felt the stinging of tears but blinked them away and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about this. You already know who's responsible so just capture him." I looked away and up towards the moon.

"We have him but we need all the details so we can prosecute him. You are going to come with us so we don't make any mistakes." Edward moved forward and reached for my arm. I took a step back and looked at Yoru.

"Character change." Cat ears and a tail appeared and I turned from the two guys and ran towards the hospital building. I ran and jumped all the way to the roof and began running from roof to roof. I reached my school and stopped to take a breath, looking down to find Edward already there.

**(Edwards POV)**

Ikuto's sapphire blue eyes looked down on me as he stood on the top of the High School. My hair blew in the wind as I stared at him, waiting for his next movement. The tail and ears attached to his body, twitched and he slowly moved his left foot to the side, never taking his eyes off me. His blue hair teased his face in the breeze and finally his other foot moved.

He took off running across the roof tops, trying to pick up speed but I was pretty quick and kept up on ground level. I ran closer to the building and started to climb, using the fire escape and window ledges, finally making my way up. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was halfway across the next roof when I finally stood and began running after him.

Coming to the edge of town, the buildings were becoming scarce and roof tops were thinning. He stopped on the edge of the last roof and turned to me, sweating and panting. I stopped once I made my way across and stood there trying to catch my breath.

"Just give up. Come with me… back to the headquarters…. and everything will be alright. We need to ask you… questions about the murder committed. You were there so your information is important." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm NOT coming with you. Amu was my friend and I don't want to talk about this with the military or even a dog of the military! All I want is Amu back but that will never happen." He looked down to the left, trying to hide the anger and pain that flashed through them.

I took a step forward, slowly making my way towards him while he was distracted. His head snapped up and he took a step back, stepping on to the ledge as if getting ready to jump.

"Don't. I won't come with you. I already told you that." Ikuto looked as if he was about to cry. He took one last look up and slowly brought his other foot back, getting ready to jump.

I ran forward, trying to reach him before he could actually fall, but I was too late. He closed his eyes as he fell backwards, looking as if he was already at peace. Time slowed and his face looked so serene and peaceful. He vanished over the side and time seemed to move normally as I heard a loud thud and a set of tires screech.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
